


Remember Me! (Please)

by faithfulDiscord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Black Romance, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Hermaphroditic Trolls, KIND of canon, M/M, Not really..., Pailing, Psionics, Quadrant Vacillation, Red Romance, Sad Ending, Sex, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulDiscord/pseuds/faithfulDiscord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mituna's accident everything changed.  (Please read author's notes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me! (Please)

**Author's Note:**

> So...The first part is just sex really...Don't get me wrong it gives a good example of how Cronus and Mituna's relationship worked before the accident but if you don't want to read it that's fine too. Before the line is before the accident and after the line is current time in the dream bubbles. No this is not canon but it's kind of close. Well, that's all. I hope you like it. Please comment, I'm always happy to read them and constructive criticism is always welcomed.

“‘Tuna vwhat the hell do you think your doin’? You’re on my turf vwithout me knovwin’ you’wve got to be fucked in the pan if you think you’re goin’ to get avway vwith it, svweetcheeks.”

It wasn’t even a real threat but his lips curls into a slight smirk as he continues to stand there in my respite block as if he owns the damn place.

“Oh really, Cronuth? Well, what are you going to do about it?”

I’ve learned to enjoy that look on his face. He’s cocky and arrogant in just the right ways. His attitude makes my blood pusher work harder as I realize that he isn’t here for some mediocre feelings jam. Possibilities run through my head and most of them end up with me against a wall.

“Vwell vwell vwell it seems that Mr.Big-shot owver here is gettin’ cocky. Maybe I could knock you dowvn a fewv pegs.”

I walk towards him and his smile becomes bigger but it still has an edge to it. I hope it lasts long enough for me to hear the words from him again. Once I get close enough he grabs one of my horns and pulls me down into a teeth shattering kiss. He’s clumsy but enthusiastic as he goes up under my shirt with his free hand. I grab his hips and bring him closer, to crash our bodies together.

Then he flips. His hands are softer and almost caring as he goes over my self inflicted scars that cover my torso. The hand on my horn becomes gentle as he slowly massages the base. His kiss has significantly less teeth in it when we first started. I don’t know what makes my blood pusher go faster; when he’s trying to tear me a new one or caressing every part of me.     

He takes his hand off my horn and I suppress a whine as he pushes on my chest with just the added pulse of his psionics. We end up turning so that my back is to the wall and I can’t help the shudder that runs through me when I feel the cold through my shirt. He backs off from the kiss and gives me a stupid grin that has me blushing to my fins. Mituna grabs the hem of my shirt and I try not to flinch when I hear it rip because of my horns. He ends up giggling as he runs a finger over my ears.

His eyes are alight with amusement as it causes a shudder to go down my spine.

“OH! I’ve learned a new trick that you might like.”

He moves his hands so that they are between us. There is a spark that arches between his horns and then his psionics visibly cover his hands in red and blue. Before I’m able to say anything he places both of his hands on my stomach and slowly makes his way up my torso. I gasp quietly as the buzzing feeling goes over my chest leaving the skin he goes over slightly numb. He continues to trace over the scars and my chest but I can’t help but moan when he goes over my gills on my sides. Putting my head against the wall I close my eyes to try and silence the sounds threatening to come out of my mouth as he starts to also kiss at my shoulder. Even though he’s shorter than me he’s still able to get to my neck to blow hot air over the gills there.The humid air makes them open up quickly making me gasp quietly. I tighten my grip on his hips slightly and roll my hips against his. I can’t really deny that the attention isn’t doing anything to me.

Then before I know it my hands are pinned to the wall and he takes a step back. All I can really do is hope that he didn’t switch back to being pale because after his treatment having to deal with this by myself would be a major disappointment.

“Cronuth, look at me.”

I slowly open my eyes and just with the way he’s looking at me I know I don’t have to worry about him feeling pale for me but I can’t really tell if he’s feeling flush or pitch. Either way I really don’t give a fuck because he’s about to take off his clothes.

He’s never really had the patience for an actual strip tease but the show is still nice. He first starts with taking off his shirt slowly revealing his stomach and I can’t help but chuckle as he struggles with his shirt when it gets caught on his horns. He sticks his tongue out and starts to go towards his pants. He smirks as his pants start to fall off his hips. Mituna is skinny as a rail but he’s still sexy in his own right. I know I’m blushing all the way up my neck and my face when the material finally drops to the floor. His chest is flushed a beautiful shade of yellow that is matching his face and I continue the journey down his lithe frame.

I lick my lips at the sight of both of his bulges completely unsheathed and the sight of his genetic material on the inside of his thighs. Even though it’s a lost cause I fight against my psionic bonds and whimper slightly when I see him wrap a hand around one of his bulges while the other wraps around his wrist.

He chuckles lowly, “Oh doeth my little bulgethlut thee thomething he liketh?”

I’m so far gone I can’t think of a proper response and just spit out, “Come. Here. Nowv.”

“Oh ith the big bad theadweller giving me an order? And what if I don’t, what are you going to do about it?”

Oh that voice and the smirk that goes across his face is something I really couldn’t live without. I feel the energy of his psionics wrap around my waist and also around my neck. He doesn’t constrict it, but it’s basically his way of showing how he owns me. I’m slowly lifted off the ground only held up by the energy.

I can’t help the moan the that comes out of my mouth as he comes forward to lightly press his hand over the top of my pants which are now soaked with my genetic material.

“What would the other theadwellers think if they thaw you like thith, writhing againtht a wall becauthe of a poor little lowblood like me.”

I whimper again when he takes his hand away. His expression goes soft once again when he looks up at me. He lightly kisses over my chest and down my stomach lightly as he whispers quietly, “Tell me what you want, Cronuth.”

I don’t give a second hesitation, “You. All of you. I vwant you to fuck me against this vwall and tell me hovw you pity me and hate me for all the right reasons. Oh fucking gog, Mituna.”  All I wanted at that moment was to thread my hand through his hair and make him kiss me.

Apparently he knew what I was thinking and brings me lower to the ground so he could kiss me properly. As his tongue goes over my lips, his fingers finally find the button to my pants and I am nothing but grateful. I can’t do anything but moan into the kiss when he wraps his hand around my bulge lightly stroking it. His other hand finds it’s way into my hair lightly starting to go over my horn, as my pants slowly starts to come off with the help of his psionics.  

He clamps down on my bottom lip as he wraps his hand around my bulge. The coppery taste of my own blood makes me want to grab him and dig my claws into his shoulder.  

I can’t help the gasp that leaves my throat when his hand goes lower and his claw lightly goes over the folds of my nook. I’m slowly lifted off the floor once again but instead of bonds just around my waist he puts it around both my knees lifting them up and apart, making me feeling vulnerable.

“Oh don’t you look nithe, tho open and wanting.”

He gently slips a finger into my nook, making sure to mind his claws. I can’t help but moan his name and buck my hips up into his hand.

“Please, please Mituna. I need you.”  

“Hmmmm maybe,” he moves his finger deeper and also adds one more, “Or I could just watch you wither againtht thith wall, fucking you with nothing but my fingerth. Would you like that Cronuth?”

A shudder runs through my body and the thrill to know that he would do it. Putting me through that pleasurable torture. I absolutely pity and hate him.

I can barely think as I just ramble, “No, please no. I need you Mituna. I need your bulges inside of me. You said it yourself I’m a bulgeslut. Please, please Mituna.”

Mituna takes his fingers out and I can’t help the whine that makes it out of my throat but it is quickly replaced with a moan when he steps forward and sinks one of his bulges into my nook slowly. He pauses when he’s about halfway in and runs his clean hand up my chest and lightly moves his claws over my gills. “So good for me, my pitiful Cronus.”

The way he praises me during sex has always gotten to me, nobody has ever given me that much attention. That’s why Mituna is different because to him I’m not just another hole to pail, I’m _his_ Cronus, _his_ bulgeslut, it doesn’t matter what I am, as long as I’m _his_.

I’m so unbelievably lucky that he hasn’t flipped back to black when he slowly starts to push in his second bulge. He’s gentle and the stretch is something I’ve always cherished, it feels so good with that slight edge of pain that will never fail to get me off. His bulges never stop moving until his hips are flush against mine. He pauses and everything goes still, it’s perfect because he’s waiting for me to adjust and waiting for my say-so.

I want to hold him and never let go but since my hands are still pinned to the wall I do the only thing I can, I roll my hips down and whine, “Mituna. Please. Please,Mituna.”

With that it’s like something went off in his head and his bulges move wildly inside me, going over every part that makes me gasp, moan, and whine because it’s just too much. I can’t form sentences to save my life, so I keep saying his name over and over again like a prayer.

“Cronus. My lovely Cronus.”

His voice is wrecked and he holds on to me tightly as if he would float away if he let go. Mituna kisses at my shoulder and chest but it’s only when he bites down hard enough to draw blood that I realize I need a bucket and fast.

“Mituna, Mituna, ‘m close. Please. So close.”

He drags his claws over my sides and wraps his hand around my bulge; I knew that smirk was going to be the death of me.

“Come on my little thlut, come for me and paint me with your royal violet and show me how filthy you are.”

I can’t hold myself back as I moan and shudder as I release onto the floor and I moan once more when I feel a gush of heat into my nook.

It’s only when I’m coming down from my high that I realize that Mituna’s talking into my chest. “Such a good boy, my lovely little slut.”

It’s soft and has no bite to it, it’s only a couple minutes after that he finally retracts back into his sheathe and slowly lowers me back to the ground. My legs are shaky but he pulls me forward and kisses me lightly with his arms around my waist. He pulls back and smiles up at me.

“I pity you.”

My heart almost stops and I can’t do anything but lean my forehead against his and breathe out, “I pity you, too.”  

* * *

Keeping it together was starting to get harder each passing day. Something happened to Mituna a couple days ago, nobody knows what happened besides Makara. But the day after Latula found Mituna, Kurloz bit through his tongue and sewed his mouth shut. Mituna wasn’t the same. He clung to Latula more and everything scared him, he would also go into these fits because he couldn’t figure out where he was. The only person that could get even close to him was Pyrope. At one point I tried to help him and I ended up getting burned by his psionics. I tried to get closer to him once he figured out to control himself more but he kind of just stared at me oddly when I tried to talk to him. Even Makara was able to help him more than I could.

I was being ignored by the only person I felt anything for and the only person who gave two shits for me. He didn’t even help me when he walked in on me bandaging my torso. He just stood there for a second with a blank expression and walked out without a second glance. He never said anything about it. He never asked me what was wrong. He never offered a feelings jam like he has multiple times before this stupid game started. I decide to confront him.

He was in his respite block when I found him.

“C-Cronuth...what are you doing?”

There was no hatred, no concern, or even friendly affection. There was absolutely nothing in his voice, just confusion. It made my blood pusher pound harder in my chest.

“Vwhy?”

He cringes as if he’s fighting with himself, “Why what?”

I can’t hold down my anger anymore and end up slapping him across the face sending him to the floor.  

“Vwhy don’t you fucking care anymore?! You hated me and you pitied me! Vwhy the fuck do you act like it nevwer happened!”

I just wanted him to feel something for me. Before I could think clearly about what I was doing, I grabbed the back of his suit and turned to push him against the wall, I pinned him there with my hand right above his shoulder. I clenched my fist and pulled my hand back, just thinking about how he threw me away like trash.

Then saw his face.

He was about to cry. Mituna’s eyes twitched with the effort to keep the tears away. He was breathing harshly through his mouth, almost gasping for breath. A yellowish bruise was starting to form on his face where I backhanded him, I’ve felt like the lowest form of scum because I was the reason that mark was on his face.

Every bit of anger drained from my body.

This made me realize that whatever happened between him and Makara, it changed him and he didn’t remember anything about me. I was no longer his matesprit or his kismesis, but the thing that struck me the hardest was that he was no longer my friend. He was the only person who I truly cared about and it was all taken away from me.

I backed up to let him go and I saw him scurry away without a second glance. He doesn’t even know he just ripped my heart out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped you liked it, also I came across some amazing gifs that lead to the creation of this. So if you want to know and maybe get to know me a little better come on over to my tumblr at faithful-discord.tumblr.com and if you want just shoot me a message. I really love talking to people. Don't forget to leave a comment :)


End file.
